everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if ever married and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. Character Personality In the presence of others, Bane displays from no reaction to biting mockery to explosive rage. Most of the time, he's just the silent jerk who just pushes you out of his way, a bit harder than a normally tolerable push as to minorly agitate others. If interaction is induced, he would try to shoo people off with a flick of his blade pointing right at their heads, followed by uninterested talk. There are those times when he would like to actively induce agitation by mocking their statements by distorting their statements or through sudden outbursts of dark humor and harmless death threats (because he never actually slays anybody), which come in the form of either pointing at ideal stabbing areas or slamming the "victim" on a flat surface and pinning the blade onto one of their sleeves or collar while shouting at their faces. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: * Music: He has acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. * Mechanical engineering: * Penmanship: Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphisized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambigiouity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In most modern versions , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In an older version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to the cave or just kills her there. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is fond of tea. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is a little bit sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they could lead to him loosing his life, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibilty to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family After the horribly wrong date, the mistress woke up to find herself strangely healed despite having been bloody stabbed in the chest earlier by Johnny, the marks having turned into pink scars. Disappointed by his act, she tried to look for a second chance with someone else, which this relationship turned out better and they had Bane. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track her and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. Nowadays, Bane hardly ever keeps in contact with them. The last time he saw one of them - his mother - was on the last Parent's Day and even then he couldn't spend much quality time with her, instead gave her a headache with his horrid behaviour towards the other kids. Friends Bane refrains from developing fairyzones with others as he fears the possibilty of his intimacy with people would overcome those boundaries, in turn puts the lives of the people he dears in danger. Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. Romance Grizzabella Felony (aka Grizzane/Cutting Pledge) To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. After all his efforts at shooing people off, still there was a lass who was oblivious to all his acts. He had no idea this crush even existed until Bella started dressing up like him, in which made it more obvious, in turning making the school pair him and this lassie he never knew. And because it became more obvious, Bella made it even more obvious when she started following him around. Oh phooey, that lass has been bitten by the love bug. The worst part is, love can't be stopped, said a certain cupid, and no bloody mood roses could save this guy now. Enemies Due to the dangers lying within his unsuitable attitude for his destiny and aggressive behaviour towards the student body, he had been admitted to counseling sessions, first by Ms Goose then now Baba Yaga, after the former had given up after months of getting her feathers plucked for quill pens and threatened to be murdered. Ms Goose was trying to condition him to be more positive, while Yaga suggested he should further give in to his dark side, but in a managable way of course. The former had the original get-go from Grimm and when it failed, the Slavic witch took the job, brainstorming vicious ideas to make the boy give in to his inner demons. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: 'Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper '''2nd Period: '''Wooing 101 - Prof. Knight '''3rd Period: '''General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga '''4th Period: '''Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin '''5th Period: '''Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman '''6th Period: '''Home Evilnomics - Mr. Badwolf '''Extra Period: '''Counseling - Mother Goose (Former), Madame Baba Yaga (Current) Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the meadows they are gay". *Bane has signed the Storybook Of Legends when it was his turn and it was entirely his own will, confirming his ownership of his blade for the rest of his life. (Though technically he signed the fake one like everyone, since the real one was still in Briar's room on Legacy Day). *Bane's theme song would be Bad News by Bastille. As for an instrumental theme, it would be Love Is A Camera by Sophie Ellis Bextor. Quotes Notes * '"Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. * His accent is deprived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect Georgian beauty standards, but with a little eerie twist. Gallery BaneO'RougeFanArt.png| by RoybelGirl Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Ace af Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:No Roommate Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists